


Naruto one string fest

by Hrizotil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько драбблов, написанных по заявкам с Наруто-сотников (@diary), 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto one string fest

Рейтинг: G   
Жанры: Джен, Романтика  
Описание:  
Какаши | Паккун "Эй, я знаю тебя с детства! Твоего детства!". Присутствует намек на пейринг Какаши/Ирука. 

\- Команда Генмы и Ируки благополучно вернулась в деревню, - Паккун приземлился на ветку рядом с Какаши.  
Копирующий едва заметно кивнул, не отрываясь от любимой книги.  
\- Заказчики, места, пароли, явки - все прошло без проволочек. Удивительно спокойная миссия, - заметил ниндог, следя за реакцией хозяина.  
Хатаке лишь флегматично перевернул страницу, продолжая чтение.  
\- Хотя Ширануи заметил меня еще задолго до Суны, Ируке не выдал, - в ответ только и слышно, как ветер шелестит бумагой.  
\- А после угостил сахарной косточкой за то, что я вынужден терпеть такого непутевого хозяина, - пауза. - Какаши!  
\- М? - шиноби наконец-то соизволил обратить внимание на пса.  
\- Какаши, - Паккун устало плюхнулся на задние лапы, - я знаю тебя с детства. Твоего детства, между прочим! И не припомню, чтобы ты столько времени ходил вокруг да около.  
Ниндог выжидательно уставился в видимый глаз Копирующего. Но Хатаке не удостоил его ни единой репликой, молча смотря в ответ.  
\- Если хочешь знать мое мнение, - первым сдался лидер нинстаи, - то почему бы тебе уже не признаться?  
\- ...  
\- Или вести себя решительнее вместо того, чтобы тратить время на все эти непонятные... - Паккун неопределенно повел лапой, - действия.  
Какаши едва слышно вздохнул и захлопнул книжицу.  
\- Спасибо, Паккун. Можешь возвращаться, - шиноби спрыгнул с ветки и не спеша пошел прочь.  
\- Погоди!.. Какаши! - ниндог встрепенулся и последовал за ним, но Хатаке даже не обернулся.  
\- Тц. Конечно. Еще бы ты делился с кем-нибудь своими переживаниями. Дурак, - последнее слово, брошенное ворчливым тоном, утонуло в хлопке перемещения.  
Копирующий чуть улыбнулся, зарываясь пальцами в лохматую шевелюру.  
"Нет, Паккун, напрямую, как всегда, не получится. Уже не получилось", - Какаши остановился и поднял голову, прищурившись на солнце.  
Ему вспомнились отраженные в карих глазах блики от пущенного чьим-то протектором солнечного зайчика. Больших и испуганных карих глазах. А потом и нервные вздрагивания от случайных прикосновений, как будто жалящих, осторожные и неохотные ответные реплики, обязательная дистанция при невольном соседстве в полтора метра и ни сантиметром меньше ("а лучше бы вообще исключить любое соседство" - читалось во взгляде).  
Какаши сморгнул набежавшую от яркого света слезу. Но теперь он будет действовать по-другому. Теперь у него получится.

~/~

Рейтинг: G  
Жанры: Джен, Романтика  
Описание: Яманака Ино/Рок Ли. "Неудачники должны держаться вместе". Но без пейринга.  
К вопросу об их излишне вежливой форме общения. Писалось под ассоциации, когда команды 7, 8, 10 относились к команде Гая как к семпаям )

Ино скупыми профессиональными движениями обработала свои раны и наложила повязки. Рука может подождать и до Конохи, а вот оказать помощь Ли-сану она должна прямо сейчас. Девушка бросила взгляд из-под ресниц на напарника. Мастер тайдзюцу сидел неподалеку и старательно пытался дотянуться до ранения на спине, чтобы промыть его антисептиком. Тянуться было неудобно, больно и к тому же весьма безуспешно. Парень шипел сквозь сжатые зубы, но сдаваться не собирался.  
\- Ли-сан, подойдите, пожалуйста, ко мне - я обработаю вашу рану, - Яманака не собиралась смотреть на эти попытки и уже вооружилась новой упаковкой бинтов и пузырьками с лекарствами.  
\- Ино-сан, не стоит волноваться, я справлюсь. К тому же...  
\- Ли-сан! - внезапно рявкнула Ино. - Просто подойдите ко мне!  
\- Х-хай, - Зеленый Зверь Конохи подскочил и через долю секунды уже опустился рядом с девушкой.  
\- Ли-сан, я медик в команде, потому это, прежде всего, моя обязанность - заботиться о ранах товарищей, - Ино осторожно направила поток чакры, восстанавливая поврежденные ткани, - не лишайте меня возможности помочь вам, иначе окажется, что все мое обучение прошло зря.  
\- Простите, - тихо ответил Ли, - я не..  
\- Нет, ничего, - перебила его девушка, заливаясь румянцем, - простите меня за то, что накричала на вас.  
Поднявшийся ветер зашелестел кронами деревьев. Ли опустил руки, зарываясь ими в ковер из опавших листьев, собирая их в горсти. За пределами страны Огня уже правила осень, окрашивая природную зелень в золотисто-желтые и багряно-красные цвета.  
\- Вы напомнили мне.. Другого человека, - признался он.  
Ино какое-то время не отвечала, обрабатывая залеченную рану специальным составом.  
\- Мы очень похожи, потому, наверное, так сильно поссорились когда-то. А, может, наоборот - совсем не похожи, - в ход пошел бинт, - я считала ее слабой и недостойной, но потом поймала себя на том, что сама оказалась ни на что негодной, тогда как Сакура уже продвигалась под руководством Цунаде-сама.  
\- Когда рядом такие товарищи, как Саске-кун и Наруто-кун - невозможно не стремиться стать лучше.  
Девушка кивнула.  
\- Не знаю, что во мне взыграло больше: зависть или желание стать полезной, но я тоже стала изучать медицинские техники. Хотя до Сакуры мне еще расти и расти, - Ино грустно улыбнулась, закрепляя повязку. - Вот и готово.  
Парень осторожно подвигал плечом.  
\- Это просто превосходно, Ино-сан! - его сияющая улыбка ослепляла. - Как будто я и не был ранен!  
Он поднял вверх большой палец, изображая позу "хорошего парня".  
\- Если ваше мастерство находится еще не на должном уровне, как вы говорите, то, я уверен, совсем скоро оно станет таковым!  
\- Боюсь, я все равно уже опоздала.  
Хорошее настроение, едва наметившись, тут же бесследно растворилось.  
\- Как здоровье Саске-куна? - без лишних слов понял ее Ли.  
\- Цунаде-сама все же решилась на операцию, хотя шансы на успех - пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Какое-то время кроме шелеста листвы ничего не было слышно.  
\- Саске-кун ее уговорил. Сказал: лучше один раз попытаться, чем собственными руками запереть себя в темноте без возможности снова видеть.  
\- Саске-кун и не мог решить по-другому.  
\- Наруто и Сакура дневнуют и ночуют в госпитале. Саске-кун кричит и ругается, но не выгоняет их. Хотела бы я... - Ино осеклась и поежилась, нелогично закончив, - вечер уже, наверное, стоит выдвигаться?  
\- Ино-сан, - Ли подал ей руку, помогая подняться, - давайте не будем тратить время на мысли о том, чего мы не можем получить. У нас есть то, что мы приобрели и еще много того, что приобретем. Постараемся вместе и тогда долгая и трудная дорога покажется короче и легче!  
Снова поза хорошего парня и сияющая улыбка.  
\- Ли-сан... - девушка во все глаза смотрела на напарника. Фыркнула и улыбнулась в ответ, поднимая вверх большой палец. - Конечно!  
По пути в деревню, Ино думала о том, что в первый момент расценила попытку Ли ее подбодрить, как подтверждение того, что "неудачники должны держаться вместе, покрывая неудачи друг друга", хотя именно он даже не собирался сдаваться.  
Девушка улыбнулась, краем глаза выхватив в золотисто-желтом море листьев одинокое зеленое пятно. В конце концов деревья в Конохе желтеют гораздо позже, а значит надежда еще более чем жива.*

_* - намек на то, что пожелтевшие листья - символ погибших надежд._

~/~

Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Повседневность  
Описание: Наруто/Сакура "Да не ел я твой пирог!". Немного романтики и юмора.

\- Да не ел я твой пирог, Сакура-чан! С чего ты это взяла вообще? - удивился Наруто, старательно слизывая с пальцев густое темно-красное варенье.  
Харуно проводила глазами ловкий язык, зарумянилась, но не дала сбить себя с толку.  
\- С того! Откуда тогда варенье? Или тебя клан Учиха угостил? - девушка ткнула пальцем за спину Узумаки, где возвышались неприветливые, давно покинутые строения.  
\- Как ты догадалась? - снова удивился Наруто, оглядываясь и в последний раз облизывая губы, убирая остатки сладости. - Я сам не ожидал. Решил одним глазком посмотреть на этот их квартал. Иду и вдруг чувствую такой запах!..  
Наруто от удовольствия даже глаза прикрыл.  
\- Смотрю - на подоконнике стоит вазочка с вареньем, а я был так голоден..  
Даже посторонний смог бы расслышать, как сорвала сдерживающий ее предохранитель Внутренняя Сакура.  
\- Наруто-о! - глухие удары, локальные разрушения и обиженное "За что-о, Сакура-ча-ан?"

_Тем же днем позднее, квартал Учиха_

\- Сакура - идиотка. Руки бы ей оторвал. Портить мою собственность, - неясные бормотания, звуки поцелуев.  
\- Саске, - сдавленно хихикая под шорох одежды, позвал Наруто, - Саске, почему все-таки варенье?  
\- Рамен неудобно носить с собой. Пришлось довольствоваться погребами клана Учиха.

_Где-то на крышах Конохи._

\- Разве девушки не должны заботиться о своей фигуре? - недоумевал Сай, пытаясь заглянуть в книгу и одновременно не попасться в руки жаждущей крови Сакуры. - Я же только хотел помочь.

~/~

Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанры: Джен  
Описание: Итачи|(/)Дейдара. "Твои глаза меня пугают..."

Дейдара не успевает заметить, как остается с Итачи наедине. Вот только, казалось, проходит собрание, Лидер распределяет задания, а в следующий момент он оказывается один на один с этим ублюдком Учихой.  
\- Ч-что? Когда все..? - Цукури осекается и внимательно смотрит в глаза Итачи. Прямо в переплетающиеся запятые шарингана.  
\- Так это ты. Ты и твои проклятые глаза! Да какого черта! - кричит Дейдара. - Я же уже присоединился к Акацуки! Прекрати использовать их на мне! Эти глаза, они...  
Подрывник замолкает, прикусывая губу. Смотрит куда-то поверх Учихи. Итачи, заинтересованный, чуть склоняет голову.  
\- Они что?  
\- Они пугают меня, - шепотом произносит Цукури. Его глаза широко распахнуты, а губы дрожат. И он повторяет гораздо громче, - Твои глаза пугают меня. Прекрати эти свои трюки!  
\- Дейдара-кун, трюки демонстрируют бродячие артисты, а шаринган...  
\- Ну хватит! Перестань издеваться.  
Страх и злость перемешиваются между собой, образуя взрывоопасную смесь. И Цукури уже давно и с удовольствием использовал бы свою глину, если бы знал, что это принесет хоть какой-нибудь эффект.  
\- Дейдара-кун, - Итачи, до этого момента находившийся на приличном расстоянии, начинает медленно приближаться к застывшему изваянием подрывнику, - я сильнее тебя, поэтому ты меня боишься. Боишься моей силы, моих глаз. И это правильно, так и должно быть.  
\- Нет! - мотает головой Цукури. - Не должно. Это нечестно! Почему...  
\- Нечестно? - перебивает его Учиха, подходя совсем близко. - Ты шиноби. Беглый шиноби, состоящий в Акацуки. И все еще думаешь о справедливости в этом мире?  
\- Нет, я... - совсем сбитый с толку Дейдара замолкает, когда Итачи, осторожно пропуская сквозь пальцы светлую челку, легким движением отводит ее в сторону, полностью открывая лицо юноши. Пальцы второй руки невесомо касаются подбородка.  
\- Позволь мне показать тебе, - кроваво-красная радужка и причудливый зрачок затягивают, и им невозможно сопротивляться, - несовершенство этого мира.  
***  
\- Что с моим напарником? - массивная голова марионетки чуть поворачивается в сторону Лидера.  
\- Итачи все еще не закончил с ним. Сможете приступить к заданию через пару дней.  
\- Если он останется в своем уме, - ровно замечает Сасори, скользя равнодушным взглядом по застывшему в глубине пещеры Дейдаре. - Хотя в противном случае, я не сильно расстроюсь.

~/~

Рейтинг: G  
Жанры: Джен, Юмор  
Описание: Джирайя|Какаши. "Итак, о чём тебе написать?". Упоминается пейринг Какаши/Ирука

\- Итак, о чем тебе написать, мой самый преданный читатель? - за потерянной по счету бутылочкой саке и массажем от восхитительных прелестниц Джирайя заметно размяк, подобрел и потерял бдительность. Копирующий ниндзя предвкушал несомненную победу: наконец-таки выпросить у неуступчивого саннина не традиционный порнороман, а...  
\- Но только, Какаши, - взгляд писателя внезапно стал острым и поразительно трезвым, - как я и говорил, никаких яойных сюжетов о среброволосом соблазнителе и его кареглазой жертве.  
Даже за скрывающей три четверти лица маской можно было разглядеть проступившее выражение мировой скорби и вселенского разочарования. Ты гений, Хатаке, но и саннинами просто так не становятся.  
Однако, под усиленной атакой на свои плечи уже двоих очаровательных девиц и третьей, подливающей не менее восхитительное саке, Джирайя все же отступил.  
\- Ну хорошо, я согласен написать о девушке с каштановыми волосами и карими глазами, влюбленной в некоего среброволосого извращенца. И даже сделаю из нее учительницу для малолетних хулига~анов, - последнее слово пьяный саннин игриво протянул в ушко одной из своих прелестниц.  
За сим довольный Какаши решил его покинуть. Джирайя выполняет свои обещания, данные даже спьяну. А Копирующий будет ждать книгу с огромным нетерпением, чтобы потом проинспектировать ее с одним очень культурным и литературно подкованным сенсеем. Начитанные люди всегда найдут, о чем поговорить.

~/~

Рейтинг: G  
Жанры: Юмор  
Описание: Сай/Киба "Акамару быстрей твоего нарисованного пса". Только намек на пейринг.

\- ...так что теперь по скорости Акамару не уступает даже ниндогам Какаши-сенсея, - гордо заявил Киба.  
\- Хм, - восторженный треп Инудзуки Сай игнорировал на протяжении всего обратного пути, сконцентрировав внимание на очередном малоформатном (рассчитанном на походные условия) обучающем пособии.  
\- Не веришь? - возмутился собачник. - Вот уж твоих нарисованных зверей он точно обгонит!  
Шиноби Корня отвлекся от книги и некоторое время молча смотрел на недовольного напарника.  
\- Может, проверим? - предложил он равнодушным голосом, доставая свитки и кисть.  
\- Отлично! - загорелся Киба. - Забег до конца этой улицы и обратно. Покажи этому недохудожнику и его зверям, кто тут главный, Акамару!

По команде Инудзуки белоснежный пес и его чернильная копия сорвались с места, подняв в воздух облачко дорожной пыли. Но увидеть ожидаемого финиша так и не удалось - нарисованного пса сбило метко пущенным мячом со стороны резвившейся неподалеку стайки ребятишек, отчего тот расплылся неприглядной черной лужицей. Киба расхохотался.  
\- Прости, приятель, но для начала твоим зверям следует пройти проверку на прочность.  
\- Хм, - судя по выражению лица, завершение спора таким образом Сая совсем не расстроило. - Быть может. Но, Киба-кун, есть кое-что, в чем ты проигрываешь даже Наруто-куну.  
\- Это в чем же, интересно, я могу проигрывать Узумаки? - недобро оскалился Инудзука.  
Шиноби Корня указал куда-то в область ширинки парня.  
\- Он наверняка даже меньше, чем у Наруто-куна.  
\- Что-о?! - окончательно вызверился собачник. - Да он!.. Да я!.. Да ты! Ты! Может и это хочешь проверить?! Так пожалуйста!  
Киба тут же схватился за пояс штанов, явно собираясь сдернуть их прямо на глазах у прохожих. Впервые в жизни Сай с трудом сдержал ухмылку, расплывающуюся на губах.  
\- Обязательно, Киба-кун, но только не здесь. Пойдем лучше ко мне. Боюсь, потребуется немало времени, чтобы лично убедиться и запомнить.  
Томик "М х М" он затолкал поглубже в сумку, полагая, что в ближайшее время тот вряд ли понадобится.

~/~

Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанры: Слэш (яой), Юмор  
Описание: Итачи/Наруто/Саске "Ты так и будешь топтаться под дверью?".

\- Наруто-кун, - с одной стороны дома к нему, приветливо улыбаясь, направлялся Итачи, - какая встреча.  
\- Добе, - Саске приближался с другой, - так и будешь топтаться под дверью?  
Оба они старались выглядеть так, будто их отвлекли прямо посреди активного ухаживания за садово-огородным участком. И Наруто бы поверил, если бы только лейка в руках старшего Учихи не казалась только что извлеченной из сарая и ни разу за сегодняшний день не наполненной водой, а руки и рабочая куртка – абсолютно чистыми, без единого пятнышка грязи на них. Младший же Учиха держал в руках два ведра спелых насыщенно-красных помидоров, подозрительно похожих на те, которые Узумаки видел сегодня на конохском рынке.  
\- Да вот, Сакура-чан передала, - косясь то на Итачи, то на Саске, ответил Наруто, отмечая, что его медленно, но верно берут в клещи, - онигири и пирог. Черничный.  
К чему он уточнил последнее – сам не понял. Просто Сакура, собирая «все еще не окрепшим после больницы» братьям корзину, не без удовольствия говорила о том, что «порадует Саске-куна его любимыми онигири, а Итачи-сана – пирогом с черникой».  
«Вранье, - невпопад подумал Узумаки, оставляя гостинцы на крыльце, - достаточно они уже окрепли. Вон, полные ведра помидоров таскают».  
\- Может быть зайдешь на чай, Наруто-кун? – доброжелательно предложил Итачи, заглядывая в корзину через его правое плечо. – С пирогом?  
\- И онигири, - ухмыльнулся Саске, склоняясь над левым.  
«Меня Сакура-чан угостит, - опять невпопад думал Наруто, когда его в четыре руки вталкивали в дом, - а потом догонит и опять угостит».  
В следующий момент входная дверь захлопнулась, оставляя снаружи помидоры, пироги и мысли о Харуно Сакуре.


End file.
